


Nightmare

by Yourgee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourgee/pseuds/Yourgee
Summary: Jihoon and Soonyoung are friendBut what happen if you lose your friend?I am straight, am i? - Lee JihoonI love you, but i won't tell you - Kwon SoonyoungLosing you is a nightmare
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 1





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing..  
> And that's mean its my first time using ao3..  
> God, i hope you all can handle it..  
> Not really confident, but i tried to wrote it..okay..
> 
> Wish you love my work,  
> Thank you for everyone who read it.

#  **Nightmare**

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Semua berputar dengan sangat cepat. Saat benda tajam itu mengenaimu, saat pelatuk itu ditarik dan besi panas itu tertanam ditubuhmu, saat dokter bilang mereka tidak dapat menyelamatkanmu.

* * *

“Soon.. Soonyoung”

“Soonyoung.. soonyoung.. kenapa.. kenapa pergi ninggalin aku??!!"

"SOONYOUNG KAMU JANJI KITA AKAN MENIKAH!! SOONYOUNG!!! BANGUN!!!”

_”... Jihoon.. Ji..“._

Sakit, sumpah ini mimpi terburuk yg pernah kualami.

“KWON SOONYOUNG!!! SOONYOUNG BANGUN!!!!”

Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga memanggilmu.

“Soonyoung.. tolong..”.

Suaraku melemah, tenagaku hilang.

“Bangun..dan keluar dari peti mati itu.. Soonyoung aku mohon..”.

Hancur. Aku hancur.

“Soonyoung.. kita belum memenuhi janji untuk menikah dan membangun keluarga bersama..”

Jeonghan hyung menopang tubuhku, aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri melihat mereka membawamu turun perlahan ke liang lahat.

_"....Ji..” “...Jihoon...”_

Aku bisa mendengar suaramu memanggil. Penglihatanku semakin buram, rasanya semua putih. Soonyoung aku tidak sanggup.

“Soonyoung, aku mohon jangan pergi”

Aku tidak dapat melihat apapun. Tangan Jeonghan hyung yang menopangku longgar, aku jatuh terduduk.

_“Aku disini Jihoon, aku tidak pergi, aku masih hidup”._

Suaramu terdengar sangat jelas, aku harap suara itu nyata.

_“Jihoon.. bangun.. aku disini”._

Samar. Aku bisa melihat wajahmu memanggilku.

“Soon..”

_“Iya, Jihoon. Aku disini. Aku baik2 saja. Bangunlah, kamu hanya bermimpi”._

Mataku penuh dengan air mata, tapi aku bisa melihatmu. Aku mencoba meraih wajahmu, mencoba untuk merasakan bahwa semua ini nyata. Kamu membalasnya, menggenggam tanganku.

_“Jihoon, aku disini. Aku hidup. Aku nyata”_

Kesadaranku kembali. Aku tersadar kamu benar disini dihadapanku. Aku memelukmu dan menangis dengan keras.

* * *

**Soonyoung pov**.

Malam itu aku berjalan santai memasuki studio Jihoon membawa makan malam, pasti anak itu belum makan. Aku melihat anak itu tertidur di sofa ketikaku membuka pintu studionya.

Dia pasti kelelahan. Aku menaruh makanan yang kubawa diatas meja, lalu beranjak ingin mengambil selimut.

“Hiks..” “Soonyoung..”

Aku terdiam. Jihoon menangis dalam tidurnya.

“Soon.. Sonyoung...”

Aku masih mencerna, _dia memanggilku dalam tidurnya?_

“Soonyoung.. soonyoung.. kenapa.. kenapa pergi ninggalin aku??!!”

Aku tersentak.

“SOONYOUNG KAMU JANJI KITA AKAN MENIKAH!! SOONYOUNG!!! BANGUN!!!”

Sumpah aku tidak dapat mengontrol ekspresiku _Jihoon bermimpi aku berjanji menikahinya??!!_

”... Jihoon.. Ji..“,

_Aku mencoba membangunkannya._

“Soonyoung.. tolong..”

“Bangun..dan keluar dari peti mati itu.. Soonyoung aku mohon..”.

Aku syok. suaranya lemah pasrah dan terus menangis, dia menangis di dalam mimpi karna aku meninggal.

”....Ji..” “...Jihoon...”

_Aku masih mencoba membangunkannya._

“Soonyoung, aku mohon jangan pergi”.

_Jihoon masih menangis dalam tidurnya._

“Aku disini Jihoon, aku tidak pergi, aku masih hidup”

“Jihoon.. bangun.. aku disini”

“Soon..”, _Jihoon perlahan membuka matanya._

“Iya, Jihoon. Aku disini. Aku baik2 saja. Bangunlah, kamu hanya bermimpi”.

Jihoon memegang wajahku perlahan, penampilannya sangat buruk, ia masih menangis. Aku menggenggam tangannya, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

“Jihoon, aku disini. Aku hidup. Aku nyata”.

Aku menyentuh wajahnya perlahan mencoba menghapus air matanya.

Dia segera memelukku, dan menangis dengan keras. Aku membalas pelukannya, mengusap pelan rambutnya mencoba membuat ia tenang.

* * *

Dan disini kami, berbaring di sofa studionya, Jihoon belum mau melepas pelukannya. _Ia malu_.

Aku dan Jihoon hanya teman yang bekerja dalam satu grup. Aku menyukainya lebih dari teman, tapi aku selalu menyimpannya dalam diam. Aku takut merusak hubungan pertemanan yang ada diantara kami.

Jihoon, ia berusaha selalu bersikap normal denganku, aku tau bahwa aku sama pentingnya dengan member yang lain dan aku tau dia mungkin bisa merasakan terkadang perhatian yang aku berikan untuknya lebih dari sekedar teman. Dan aku tau, dia tidak ingin hubungan sesama pria yang lebih dari teman. Aku tau dia pernah menyukai seorang wanita. Aku tau batasanku. Aku tau dimana tempatku.

Melihatnya menangis seperti tadi dalam tidurnya sambil menyebut namaku, dan dia menyinggung pernikahan. Jujur, aku sedikit merasa bahagia.

“Soonyoung..”, Ia memanggil namaku pelan

“Iya ji”, Aku menunggu kata yang akan ia ucapkan berikutnya

“Aku bermimpi”, ia memulai ceritanya.

“Aku bermimpi, sangat panjang sekali. Entah bagaimana didalam mimpi ceritanya aku berpacaran denganmu”.

_Kalian tau, aku bahagia. Walau di dalam mimpi setidaknya aku pernah berpacaran dengannya._

“Kamu seorang alpha, dan aku adalah mate-mu”

“Kita berada dalam misi, aku diculik, mereka menjadikanku umpan untuk mendapatkanmu”,

“Kamu terluka sangat parah”,

“Hiks..”.

Aku dapat merasakan tangannya bergetar.. ia ketakutan.

“Sumpah, Soonyoung.. jangan sekali-kali kamu terluka demi menyelamatkanku”.

Aku mengelus punggungnya pelan..

“Saat dokter bilang tidak dapat menyelamatkanmu, duniaku serasa runtuh Soonyoung”

“Ragaku hilang, aku kosong”

“Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan hidup tanpamu”.

_Tuhan, aku rasanya mau terbang mendengar ceritanya.._

“Soonyoung...”

“Aku rasa aku gay..”. Jihoon menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca

“Soonyoung... apa tidak apa-apa?” Dia mencengkram bajuku kuat

“Tidak apa-apa Jihoon, menjadi gay bukanlah sebuah kesalahan”, Aku tersenyum menatapnya

“Tapi, Soonyoung.. orang tua, teman, fans, dan publik.. apa bisa menerima?”, Suara Jihoon pelan, ia takut.

“Jihoon, ada publik figur diluar sana yang secara terbuka mengakui ia gay, dan orang-orang tetap menerimanya”.

“Soonyoung, aku boleh menyukaimu?”

_Rasanya aku bisa gila mendengarnya._

“Jihoon, apa perasaanku selama ini benar tidak terlihat olehmu?”

Jihoon menggeleng pelan, lalu kembali memelukku, “Sepertinya, aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku Soonyoung”.

Aku tersenyum, “Kamu sudah tau jawabannya Jihoon, tentu saja kamu boleh menyukaiku karena aku sudah jauh lebih dulu menyukaimu”

“Aku sayang kamu Jihoon”

“Mau sama-sama mencoba denganku?”

Jihoon menggangguk pelan, “Iya Soonyoung, kita coba sama-sama”

**_Tuhan, terimakasih._ **


End file.
